TJ's Survivor Series Wiki
Welcome to the TJ's Survivor Series Wiki CONGRATULATIONS TO RAINE SAGE, WINNER OF REDEMPTION ISLAND, FOR WINNING THE WINNER KNOCK OUT IN AN AMAZING LANDSLIDE! ELIMINATED WINNERS!: MORDIN, TATSUKI, DIXIE, BEN, CURTIS, ZATANNA, COUSTEAU, EN-TEE-I, JORDAN, FLAREON, SAMANTHA, REALA, RAIN, BATGIRL, GARRUS, JIRO, RYO, ROBERT, SQUALL, NIGHTWOLF, ANDREW, METAL MARIO, BEAT THERE WILL BE A POLL DOWN BELOW THE SEASON LISTINGS! IT WILL BE UPDATED FIVE OR SO HOURS AFTER EVERY EPISODE IS UPLOADED! IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO START ADDING THE REST OF THE EPISODE PAGES ONTO THE WIKIA, FOLLOWING THE STANDARDS AND LAYOUTS OF THE PREVIOUS PAGES, YOU ARE FREE TO GO AHEAD AND ADD! THE MORE HELP, THE MERRIER! SURVIVOR: GREEN HILL IS CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED! EPISODES 1-3 COMPLETE! This is a wikia for TJBambi93's Survivor Series on Fanfiction.net. On this wikia, we will have pages for every season, contestant, and tribe in the series. The series has been going for 4 years, with 23 completed seasons, 1 unfinished season, and 1 current season in the making. Over 300 different OCs, video game characters, tv show characters, cartoon characters, and anime characters have competed in these seasons, and only 24 of them(as pictured right) have come out successful in winning one million dollars. Video Game series featured in the seasons are Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Animal Crossing, Mass Effect, Tales of Series, NiGHTS into Dreams, Mortal Kombat, Blue Dragon, Disgaea, Final Fantasy, and many more. I hope you enjoy what you see on this wikia as I, TJBambi93, and a few of my readers and friends, work on making this wikia a good place for you to explore. Survivor Season Listing 1. Survivor: Green Hill 2. Survivor: SEGA All Stars 3. Survivor: Emerald Hill 4. Survivor: Reals vs. OCs 5. Survivor: All-Stars 6. Survivor: Koopa Beach 7. Survivor: Cuties 8. Survivor: Marble 9. Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites 10. Survivor: Distant 11. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 12. Survivor: Redemption Island 13. Survivor: Aquatic Ruin 14. Survivor: Forest Maze 15. Survivor: Virmire 16. Survivor: Ultimates 17. Survivor: Edenia 18. Survivor: Destiny Isles 19. Survivor: Prison Island 20. Survivor: Packers 21. Survivor: Blood vs. Water 22. Survivor: Kattlelox Island 23. Survivor: Unfinished Business 24. Survivor: Singapore 25. Survivor: Yoshi Desert 26. Survivor: Lake Hylia 27. Survivor: Final Showdown Non-Canon Survivor Season Listing 1. Survivor: Tropical Jungle 2. Survivor: Gongaga Forest Who will be voted out in Episode 14 of Survivor: Yoshi Desert? Angel Danielle Jake Maria Mickey Soi Fon Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Sega / Square Enix / Konami / Namco / Capcom / Activision / Acclaim Entertainment / Accolade / Rockstar Games / Netherrealm Studios / Bioware / Nippon Ichi / Sony Computer Entertainment / id Software / Microsoft / Humongous Entertainment / Scott Games / Hasbro Inc. / DC Comics / Marvel Comics / Tokyopop / Bandai Entertainment / Viz Media / Kodansha Comics USA / Yen Press / Gainax / Nickelodeon / PBS / HiT Entertainment / Comedy Central / CBS / Fox / FX / Showtime / NBC / Disney / New Line Cinema / Warner Bros Pictures / Lionsgate / Universal Studios / Cinemassacre / Awesome Channel / Mondo Media. Fan created characters belong to their respective authors. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse